


accidents in time [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Spoilers for The Time of the Doctor, Trailer, romcom trailer, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events. War, politics, accidents in time. She's thrown out of the hex, or he's thrown into it. Since then they've been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions. This isn't a ghost story, it's a love story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents in time [video]

**Author's Note:**

> To all whoufflepuffs. You're great.  
> Music: OK Go - Here It Goes Again, Alex Turner - Piledriver Waltz


End file.
